Edmund
by Inn0centsmile
Summary: Edmund starts becoming tired and weary every morning which worries his three siblings. By the end of the day Peter gets a letter. Brotherfic One-shot.


**A/N: **I'm glad that I'm getting active on FFnet again. Anyway, new one-shot, brother-fic. Pardon some errors on grammar, punctuation, choice of words and diction. Speaking of diction can someone tell me the difference between Advisor and Adviser? Advisor isn't a word according to a number of spell-checkers. _Great Scot! I'm having a problem with a lot of run-on sentences here..._

* * *

><p><strong>Edmund<strong>

A pair of beautiful sky blue eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the window, lighting up the large room. The crystal vase at the night stand reflected the light into the king's eyes. With a loud yawn the blond haired boy prepared for the long day ahead of him. A bird perched itself on the open window and sang a beautiful melody. The king smiled upon hearing the song and approached the window, even when the bird flew away, its song was still heard by the blond's ears. The King admired the view from his window and went out to his balcony. To his left, he could see the shuddering woods. To his right gleamed the eastern ocean with its waves crashing onto the shores.

"Good Morning, Narnia." greeted the king.

Moments later, the King finished dressing himself and left for breakfast. He closed the large oaken doors behind him and into the great dome. The great dome was a circular room with four doors that were placed like the directions in the compass with a glass domed roof. Each door led to the rooms of the Kings and Queens, in the middle of the dome was a winding staircase that led to the corridor into the great hall.

As King Peter was just about to descend into the stairs he heard a door creak open and then close followed by a loud yawn.

"Good morning, Ed" said Peter.

"Good-" Edmund yawned again, "-morning."

Peter noticed the dark shade beneath his brother's eyes in the sun lit room. It was unusual for his little brother to sleep so late since their coronation, which was five years ago. Peter did show concern but his brother seemed oblivious to it. The two went down together, Edmund was obviously pretty tired and very weary as well.

"Edmund?" called Peter. His brother looked up at him with heavy eye-lids and raised a brow.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"Of course, I have..." Edmund lied.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tired to me."

Edmund yawned, "Really?" looking at Peter with a forced smile. Peter saw the quirky look his brother was giving him and tried to stifle a laugh at the sight.

They arrived at the dining pavilion just outside, in the palace gardens. The arch that led out was a beautiful piece of Narnian architecture. On the top was a head of a lion carved in the marble with ivory vines that swirled around the stone columns. A path of colored pavement that led to the pavilion was lined with flowers, daisies, tulips and such gave a fragrant aroma to anyone who comes past them. The pavilion was an elevated piece of marble with one pillar on each of the four corners. In the middle was a round table carved from marble with a bench that ringed around it.

Susan and Lucy were already there, waiting for their brothers. Soon after Edmund and Peter arrived, the food was served. Since the kings and the queens requested that their meals kept as less extravagant as it could when it was just the four of them, served only were waffles, pastries, and a pitcher of orange juice and tea.

"What do you think have gotten into Edmund? he hardly sleeps late." whispered Susan to Peter.

"I don't know, he's been like this for the last couple of days." answered Peter. "and he keeps on denying it."

"Yesterday, I saw him come out of the forge." said Lucy. "I asked him why he was there and he pretended he never did."

The three kept on talking but Edmund didn't seem to notice them. The king then raised his hand, calling on a servant. This action also made his siblings silent. A badger quickly came.

"May I have some coffee?" asked Edmund. The badger bowed and bounded away.

Peter ate his waffle in silence keeping an eye in his weary brother while Lucy and Susan talked amongst themselves, also intently watching their brother. Edmund remained oblivious to his brother and sisters when the badger came back with a tea cup filled with coffee.

"Thank you." said Edmund before the badger went away. He quickly finished his waffle and quickly gulped down the hot coffee, wincing at the sudden heat. Then excused himself from the table and went off. Leaving his siblings in wonder. The three only exchanged looks of concern and worry.

Later that day Lucy, while headed for the great hall, came across a very grimy Edmund. The boy was sweaty and was stricken with grease on his arms, he had a cut on is left palm and a dirty face holding something that was wrapped in a velvet cloth that he was keeping it away from himself and his dirtiness. The moment he saw Lucy he quickly shoved the wrapped object into his cape that was tinted with soot.

"Oh, Lucy... Hi."

"What happened to you? have you been in the forges again?"

"What do you mean, again?"

"I saw you come out of there yesterday. which you denied and is still denying."

Lucy crossed her arms and waited for Edmund to answer. Seeing that he could no longer keep his secret from his sister he took a deep breath and brought out what he was hiding beneath his cloak.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Edmund asked. Lucy gave a nod and Edmund whispered something to her.

"Really?" Lucy cried in excitement.

"Keep it down, someone might hear us."

"Can I see it?" Edmund carefully unfolded the cloth and showed Lucy what was inside.

"It's beautiful, Ed. simply... Magnificent. That's very thoughtful of you."

"It's not quite done yet. It's the third one, I'm hoping this will turn out better than the two before." Edmund said as he hid the item from sight.

"Then, where are you going?"

"To the seamstress, I want to make something to hold this."

"I see, wait you're going to make it yourself?"

"Yeah everything about this, I made myself and I haven't slept well because of it but it's worth it."

Edmund then heard footsteps from around the corner "It's him, better get going, see you later Lu."

"Him?" Lucy though to herself then Peter came around and saw Lucy. "Oh, Him... He's good."

"What." asked Peter.

"Nothing... Lucy muttered as she walked off. Peter was dumbstruck with his sister but decided it was nothing.

Peter found Lucy arguing with Susan inside the great hall they were seated on their thrones they were placed at the back of the room, behind them was the open doorway looking out to the eastern ocean. The King entered from the southern door and walked to his seat beside Susan.

"Peter!" Susan called her tone was wavering from anger and worry.

"What?" Peter asked unaware of the situation.

"Lucy knows something about Edmund but she won't say what it is."

"Ohh... So?" Susan gave him a smack on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Hello? It's about Edmund, aren't you worried about him?"

"Yes of course."

"Edmund told Lucy the reason but she wont tell me, said it was a secret."

"Speaking of Lucy..." Peter pointed to where he entered, the young queen was quietly slipping away from her sister.

"Lucy Pevensie!" Susan yelled in a maternal tone. "Stop right there, young lady!"

"Lucy," Peter said calmly, "Susan just wants to know what Edmund's predicament is, we only want to help him as much as you do."

Lucy returned to her seat and thought for a while. "Let's just say that... Edmund will be back to normal in a few days."

"Why won't you just say it?" Susan asked.

"I told you already, he asked me to keep it a secret."

"Come on Su, maybe he doesn't want to bother us with his problem and besides Lucy said that Edmund will be okay in a few days." Peter said. "Just calm down, you're too agitated again. Let it go... I don't want my sisters bickering on my birthday no would I?"

"That's tomorrow right?" Lucy asked smiling. Peter nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Peter. I guess you're right. I will let it go, for now. I'll find out sooner or later."

"Sooner than you think" Lucy said to herself.

"What?" The two elder said in unison.

"Nothing..."

The next day, on Peter's 17th birthday. The great hall was decorated with ivory vines, garlands, flowers given by dryads and a marble statue of a lion was brought out in the middle of the dais. A grand feast was set out for everyone. All different kinds of creatures attended the feast for the King's birthday and all Four kings and queens were there. It came as a great surprise for the three to see that Edmund had began to look like old-self again. He didn't look as tired as he was from the days that passed and he was very jolly that night. Peter thanked everyone for coming and for all who had accompanied him for the almost four years he had been their King. After his speech, the festivities began.

"Happy birthday Peter!" Lucy hugged her brother and gave him a large canvass covered with cloth. Peter drew away the cloth and marveled upon his sister's artistic skills. On it was a painting of Him and Edmund sparring in the courtyard. It was accurate in every aspect. Though, Peter thought that his eyes were _a bit too blue_. Peter actually now have three paintings from Lucy one of the coronation and the other of him practicing archery. He asked a faun to frame it and hang it in his chambers.

"Happy birthday," Susan greeted and gave him a small leather bag. Inside was Susan's home-made cookies that Peter had an obsession on. Even if he denies it, it's very well noticeable. Peter's eyes lit up like that of a child in a candy store at the sight and thanked Susan.

As for Edmund he had already gave his gift to Peter earlier. Last night, Edmund had just finished his gift for Peter and had set it to cool down. He wanted to give Peter something unique and special that he made and decided on it. For five days he was with the dwarfs asking them to teach him how to make it. He stayed up at night just to have enough time to finish it before Peter's birthday and perfect it. Edmund had set it on his window before he slept. A magpie, a non-talking one, spotted the shiny object and quickly stole it without the king's notice. The bird flew it to it's nest. It placed it among it's collection when a barking owl spotted him (also a non-talking owl) the bird swooped down to avoid its predator but knocked the gift down on the grass. A dryad spotted the shiny object in the darkness of the night and stared at it in wonder she quickly went to her friend to show her discovery. The naiad who was the dryad's friend noticed something carved on the side of the present and quickly learned that it was the name of the King she told her friend to bring it to the palace at once and they both traveled by the great river to return it. Before they reached the castle though, there was a great chase with a fox that stole the gift from them. When they had retrieved it the magpie, the same one, came and took it again. For the second time, they had another chase and finally caught it. The spirits left the object to the guard at the southern entrance of the Cair and promised to give it to the King as soon as possible. The guard caught Peter just coming up into the great dome to retire for the night.

"Of course, thank you. I'll give it to Edmund as soon as he wakes up." Peter said as the guard bowed courteously and left. Peter admired the object and thought why he did not know his brother owned such a weapon. The next day when Edmund awoke and found that his gift to Peter was gone, the gift he spent so many nights to work on and all the hard work he had placed upon it wasted. He looked for it in his entire room messing up everything. A knock came from his door and when he opened it he found that it was Peter.

"Peter! Good Morning..." Edmund said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Ed. um, What happened to your room?" Peter asked.

"I lost something." Edmund explained.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Peter held out a golden dagger with a crossguard on both ends of the hilt. The crossguard at the end was of the same metal as of the blade and was shaped into a lion's head. Embossed on one side of the grip was the word _Magnificent_ on the other side was the word _Just_. The fuller was engraved with a spiral design within was written in cursive _The red lion banner waves at the edge of the sea of the east_. The Dagger shone in the sun light and reflected as much as a mirror. The blade, however, was blunt which made it obvious that this was not for combat. Edmund gaped at the object, he could not possibly believe that this was in Peter's hand and grabbed it fervently.

"How did you get this?" Edmund asked.

"If I heard the guard right, the dryad told him that this was found beneath the nest of a magpie in the forest and the dryad together with a naiad upon seeing your name brought it here. Though I don't see your name anywhere."

"Oh..." Edmund went inside and grabbed something wrapped in a velvet cloth. He showed Peter a sheath that was inside. The scabbard was brilliant red and the ball was as gold as the blade of the dagger. Edmund placed the dagger inside the sheath and handed it to Peter.

"Happy Birthday, Peter."

Peter was surprised and speechless.

"I made it for you, with a little help from the dwarfs." Edmund said now smiling.

"Thank you Ed... It's amazing! you made it yourself?"

"Yup, I spent long nights on that and a lot more times in the forge."

"So this is the reason why you were so tired every morning."

"I guess so..." Edmund shrugged.

"Edmund!" Peter gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch...?"

"You silly goose, you had us all worried about your weariness!"

"Oh... yeah, sorry about that."

Peter laughed at that and thanked Edmund once more. Peter had the dagger with him at the feast and thanked Edmund again.

"When the moon is high," Edmund told Peter, "bring the dagger out into the moonlight."

"Why?"

"Just do it and please don't tell the girls what you see there..."

Peter laughed "Okay Ed." That Night when the feast was over and everyone had retired for the night, Peter went out to his balcony and saw to his left the shuddering woods and to his right gleamed the eastern ocean with its waves crashing onto the shores in the stillness of the night. He brought out the golden dagger that then gleamed silver. Peter was amazed at such a marvelous craftsmanship from his brother and in the silver moonlight he made out something written on the other side of the fuller, it was a letter that said _Thank you, Peter -Edmund_ when he turned it against the light a new message appeared _Look in the sheath._ Inside Peter found a small parchment on it, in Edmund's handwriting was written:

_Peter,_

_Happy 17th birthday! I hope you like my gift. I'm taking this chance to say thank you for everything. For forgiving me from my treachery; I was such an ass then, but from my experience, I suddenly felt something I haven't felt for a long while back then; I actually felt sorry for someone other than me. I have to be honest I still have nightmares of the dungeons the witch was keeping me as a prisoner, those days. The moment I came to the camp, I felt guilty and miserable but Aslan had lighted some hope for me. The first time I thought I was definitely going to die was at the battle of Beruna I got a deep stab and I only wanted to see you all one last time; thanks to Lucy's cordial I lived another day together with you. I'm sorry for making you worry so much then but thank you for making me smile and showing that you really cared about me. In the liberation of the western lands last year, thank you for even thinking of risking your life to save my neck from those hags. I was so afraid then, I thought I won't see you and the girls again but then you came, alone. you saved us but barely escaped death thank you for the risk you took fro me. This past few years, thank you for trusting me enough to be your adviser in councils and the like. Thank you for looking after me and Lucy and Susan, I know we're a heavy burden on you together with running the kingdom and mum had told you to do so but please don't forget that you won't be alone in running this country and all the battles that may come. I'll always be there and I'm not going to leave you. Thank you Peter so much, to much more things that you, unconsciously, do._

_your loving brother,_

_Edmund_

Peter started to unconsciously tear up. He hardly heard knew that his brother was so grateful to him. He never even knew he had done something so valuable for his only brother. He folded up the piece of paper again and placed it inside a small portrait of him and Edmund on the mantle of his fireplace. He placed the dagger inside the sheath and placed it on his nightstand.

"Thank you, Edmund."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is story number 12 in my notebook. which is three quarters filled now of brotherfics and slashfics all about Peter and Edmund. Remember to click the button below. ^^ Only if you have something to say...


End file.
